


Fixation

by waitfortheclick



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfortheclick/pseuds/waitfortheclick
Summary: Nick watches Greg.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Fixation

The back of a man's neck has always held a certain fascination for Nick; something about the area so enticingly vulnerable, like the skin on the upper thighs or the ticklish spot under the ribs, yet so exposed. As the bigger spoon, a place in which he could press his face and breathe deeply. At work, something to wrap his hand around gently, a playful, macho threat.

With Greg bent over a microscope -- so intent -- he can really see the curve of it, the bump of cervical spine, the muscles a little tense, the collar of his lab coat pulling down and away, an unintentional peep show. Nick thinks about running a finger lightly across the freshly buzzed edge of his hairline. He thinks about breathing a warm strip of air down his collar. Would Greg shiver? Would he tense and swat him away --  _ Always breathing down my damn neck, Nick _ \-- or would he turn, eyes wide, mouth open and pink and surprised?

As if in answer, Greg does turn, as if finally sensing someone else in the room. His mouth is smiling; his eyes are slightly exasperated.

“Nick! Anything I can do for my favorite CSI?”

Nick stays where he is, propped up against the doorframe, not even having the grace to feel a little like a creep. He makes up his mind and says: “Yeah, Greg, you can get breakfast with me after work.” Because he’s not a player, but he doesn’t hesitate when he knows for sure what he wants.

Greg is surprised, he can see it in his eyes, the raising of his brow, but his smile just gets wider, so Nick figures the question was worth asking.


End file.
